fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexicon of Titan
The Lexicon of Titan was founded as an ongoing project to create an archive of every locale, being, item and detail of the Titan world as presented in the Fighting Fantasy product range (ranging from the gamebooks and novels to the Advanced Fighting Fantasy and Warlock magazine publications). The Lexicon has for a long time been dormant with no updates since 2006. Overview The Lexicon was originally begun on the site Advancedfightingfantasy.com by David Holt. It was an ambitious undertaking and was intended to develop and evolve into an exhaustive illustrated hypertext . From its outset the emphasised that the lexicon was nowhere near completion and would remain for the foreseeable future a "work in progress". When Advancedfightingfantasy.com closed, or rather relocated to Fightingfantasygamebooks.com (FFG) to become the official website of the new Wizard Books release of the Fighting Fantasy franchise, the lexicon moved with it. Updates did happen after this move and entries were promised on a weekly basis. However, updates quickly became few and far between and then slowly they ground to a halt with the last updates cited on the website as having been made on 6th July 2006 02:00 GMT. Context and Approach The webmaster of FFG wrote the following: However, as already discussed, the updates stopped in 2006. Source materials David Holt, the FFG webmaster, clarified that the basis of the information presented would be from the following sources: *Gamebooks (Wizard: 1 to 26) *Gamebooks (Puffin: 1 to 59) *''Warlock magazine (Issues: 1 - 13) *AFF: Dungeoneer, Blacksand!, Allansia *''Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game; ''The Riddling Reaver *Novels: The Trolltooth Wars; Demonstealer; Shadowmaster *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World; ''Out of the Pit *''The Fighting Fantasy 10th Anniversary Yearbook'' Additionally, however, the Lexicon contained entries that were not from these canonical sources. A number of entries were sourced from extensions and developments of the Titan world designed by the FFG webmaster. The status of this extra information is debatable now that the Official website is under new management. Entries In total the lexicon had 51 articles that had been written to varying degrees of completeness, with some containing illustrations and maps, but not all. These 51 articles are covered by Titannica. Article Headings that had a Lexicon Entry The following as a list of the 51 entries that the Lexicon had an entry for. Those in blue have a Titannica article. Those in red do not, and need one. *Aëgraven *Azzur; Lord *Blighted Forest *Carnuss; Lord *Chamang Pass *Charavask Mountains *Chiang Mai *Claw *Cornerstone *DarkHold *Darramouss *Death *Deathmount *Deepglade *Dire; Balthus *Elimite Monastery *Flatlands *Gablin *Giant Mounds *Hannicus *Hawkana *Icefinger Mountains *Ivy *Kaad *Kaylong Marsh *Kok; River *Kokbridge *Loy Watan Forest *Marr; Zharradan *Mekong; River *OldCastle *Oldoran Zagor *Pagan Plains *Pen Ty Kora *Ping; River *Poomchucker *Quimmel Bone *Ratsai *Rushing River *Saenbor *Selator the Green *Serpent Rise *Shareella *Sourbelly *Tanglewood Forest *Tyutchev & Cassandra *Warpstone *Wyrms; Forest of *Yaztromo; Gereth *Yore; Forest of *Zanbar Bone Article Headings that had a Lexicon Heading but No Entry There were a further 346 headings that were identified as needing articles but were never populated with entries. These are made up of a mixture of canon-based and apocrypha-based headings. They are listed below. Those is blue have a Titannica article. Those in red do not, and need one in line with Titannica's goal of becoming comprehensive: *Aardwolf Joint *Abdul the Butcher *Abjul *Abrascia *Aeren Tintathel *Aeril Gelas *After Chaos *Age of Wizards *Ageral *Agra *Agran Death Mask *Aiù Lindàlé Kerithrion *Akkalladûn *Akkallkar *Akolyra *Aleen Redhair *Alexandros II *Ali Mitol Senel-Shazar *Aliades *Alishanka *Alkemis, Riots of *Alkemis *Allansia *Allazath *Allierté; Guidon and Halron *Allium *Almor *Amonour *Amulet of Courage *Analand Great Wall *Analand *Anaren of Shabak, Enstlaflis *Anvils of the Gods *Anvil *Anvohelgar *Ar Anwar Gerithan *Arakel the Grey *Aranang; Gethel *Aranath; Temple of *Aranell *Arania *Arantis *Arch Bishop Kalivan *Arch Duke Awlenion *ArchenBridge *Archery Week *Arelk *Argowen *Arhallogen *Ariel *Ariella *Ar-Kalagôn of Kaynlesh-Ma *Arkat; Baron *Arkavit *Arkleton *Arkunakk *Arn *Arneggur Thugfist *Arthankar *Ash Cleeve *AshenField *Ashra; Staff of *Ashra *Aspartis *Asrel *Assamura *Assur *Asteren Alley *Astral Slayer *Astrëa Garathrim *Atlantis *Aurlindol *Avana *Axaz *Axel Wolfric *Axillon *Axion *Azanbarn *Azangarbar *Azenuritakk *Azgarr *Azrig Thronhem *Bagghurd *Baklands *Bakulan *Barin *Bartella; Captain *Bearsheep *Bei-Han *Belgar Thorn *BelgarUritakk *Belladona *Bellisaria *Benskens *Berryfield *Bird Women of High Arantis *Bjorngrim's Sea *Black Tower *Blackheart *Blacksand, Port of *Blue Rocks *Bonekeeper *Bones, Plain of *Borri *Brice *Brighteye; Prince Veriel *Bronze; Plain of *Brushwood *Budron *Caarth *Caeranos *Catfish River *Catsblood River *Celestial Court *Chadda Darkmane *Chalanna River *Chalanna *Chalannabrad *Chaos; Wastes of *Chelibarr Forest *Chervah *Clawed Eye; The *Cloudcap Mountains *Continent; Dark *Crabs; Port of *Craggen Heights *Crossing at the Crossing *Crown Runner *Crystal City *Crystal Lake *Crystal Shaper *Curse of Vashanki; The *Dagger River *Dagorkharn *Dalefields *Dark Oaks *Dark Shadows *Darkwood Forest *Deathshead *Deathtrap Dungeon *Demonkeep Outpost *Desert of Skulls *Desert; Sythera *Dragon Mound *Dragon Reaches *Dragon's Smoke *Dree; Romeena *Dree *Durang; Citadel *Durrant; Aldar *Earthly Plane *Ejiden Kenthrion *Ekaad *Elf Mother *Elgon *Elim *Elkor; Bay of *Eltim; River *Eltus River *Elven council *Elves *Empire; Lizard Man *Eohl Ellveriel *Eohl Kellion *Eren Eruliarr *Erilla *Erridansis Road *Essvar *Fang *Fangthane *Fardkin *FellWoods *Femnis River *Femphrey *Fenestra *Firetop Mountain *Flooded Wood *Forbidden Fortress *Freezeblood Mountains *Frostholm *Frozen Plateau *Gallantaria *Garius of Halak *Gayassar *Giants Teeth; The *Glimmering Sea *Glorien Thelemas *Goldflow River *Goldwater Lake *Gorathorr *Green Dale *Green Haven *Grey Ghosts *Grief; Mountains of *Griffin Keep *Grimmund *Gurny's Leaf *Hachiman *Hangahar Goldseeker *Harabnab *Heavenstip Forest *Hillsfork *Hollowgate *Hyennish *Iceberg Straits *Inland Sea *Iraebir *IronFang *IronFist; Tribe *Issaldor *Istarel *Izengarr *Izikmazil *Jarlhof Bay *Kakhabad *Kalakur *Kallamehr *Kaynlesh Ma *Kharé - Cityport of Traps *Khul *Kings Forest *Kings; Crown of *Kish *Klarash *Knives; Strait of *Kurad Dragonhelm *Lagash *Lakepoint *Lannamar; General *Lendle; Royal *Lendleland *Libra;Lake *Libra *Line; Witchtooth *Lissamina *Livurien the Sorcerer *Lonely Stone *Loudwater *Maerbarr *Malbordus *Manitus; Calorne *Mantrapper; Jamut *Marad *Marsh of Corm *Marzin *Mauristatia *Mazes; City of *Menel Ithilkir; Prince *Mirewater; Ganga of *Mirewater *Mirkglades *Mlubz; Lake *Moonchaser; Verminthrax *Moonstone Hills *Morgent; Habul *Nagomanti *Neuburg *Nicodemus; Arakor *Night; Forest of (the) *Nykosa; Lake *Old World *Orc Wars *Orcs *Overpriest *Pearls; Sea of *Pirate Coast *Pollua *Quuosshreeggaa *Rainbow Falls *Razaak, the undying *Red river *Rimon *River of the Lost *Rorutuna *Ruddlestone *Salamon Gate *Salamonis *Sardamon *Sardath *Sargon *Scarton *Sear; the *Serpents; Ocean of *Shabak *Shakuru *Shamuz; Bay of *Shurrupak *Siltbed River *Silur Cha Swamplands *Silur Cha *Silver Hills *Skullbuster Spirit *Slethwood *Snakelands; The *Snow Witch *Souls; Hills of *Stonebridge *Storm Child *Storms; Bay of *Strangle weed *Swamplands *Sword of Friendship *Taeril Varr *Tak *Tantras *Teeming Plains *Telad; Chief *Tempest; Ocean of *The Throttled Skull *Thenborr Mines *Tintathel; Aeren *Tiranduil Kelthas *Tiranmithrilar *Tirbir *Trial of Champions *Trollmoors *Trolltooth Pass *Twice Shy *Vastlands *Vatos *Viridel Kerithrion *Vymorn River *Vymorna *Vynheim *Wall of the Gods *Wane; Gelda *Wardalus; Hallan *Watchers *Watchtower *Whitewater River *Willow; Vale of *Willow *Windward Plain *Wizards; War of the *Wolfwoods *Xamen; High *Xiarga *Yaziel *Yorefolk *Zagoula *Zamarra *Zaragan the Wrinkled *Zengis *Zun See Also References Category:Fighting Fantasy Websites